Choices Dramione
by IsaaVianna
Summary: As artimanhas do amor são tantas que não há defesas contra elas. Ele usa até o seu oposto para alcançar seu objetivo, e o faz com tamanha sutileza que sem perceber nos enrredamos em sua teia. Cupido moleque arteiro! Quando atira sua flecha é certeira. Sentindo o inverno da vida. DracoXHermione P.s. Posto em outro site. Nyah


****POV-Draco Malfoy

Agora faltava pouco. Apenas algumas horas para o embarque na plataforma nove e meia, eu entraria no expresso e tentaria o máximo possível parecer a pessoa arrogante e fria que sempre fui em Hogwarts afinal, eu era um sonserino e, mais que isso, eu era um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Minhas férias não haviam sido nada interessantes. Depois da queda do mestiço ofídico as coisas ficaram digamos que... Paradas. Meu pai foi preso em Azkaban depois de seu julgamento que aconteceu na semana seguinte a guerra. A sentença: O beijo do dementador. Eu deveria estar triste, afinal de contas, ele é meu pai. Infelizmente. Lúcio nunca foi um bom pai, muito pelo contrário, era péssimo. Nunca estava satisfeito comigo e as palavras mais dóceis comigo trocadas foram: "Filho, eu preciso que você vigie Potter". Ridículo. Minha mãe foi condenada a prisão domiciliar na mansão Malfoy- que tinha passado por reformas depois de ser o QG de Voldemort- e chorava o tempo todo. Nunca na minha frente, o que eu agradeço a Merlim porque jamais saberia o que fazer. Minha mãe é um tipo sentimental- até demais para o meu gosto- que faz de tudo pra que todos estejam sempre bem e, se preciso, até se sacrifica. Eu a invejo por conseguir isso. Não queria voltar a Hogwarts, não depois de todos saberem quem eu era, ou melhor, _o que_eu era. O que eu fui. Um comensal da Morte. Não me orgulho disso, por que me orgulharia? Foi uma fase horrível em Hogwarts –que ficou sobre os cuidados dos Carrow- e para toda a sociedade bruxa, bom, pelo menos para os que não apoiavam o mestiço ofídico intitulado Lord Voldemort. Devido à má gestão de diretoria dos Carrow, o ministério decretou que o ano letivo do ano da batalha havia sido cancelado, ou seja, eu estava, novamente, no meu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts e, como se não bastasse, como minha sentença por ser partidário do cara de cobra o ministério colocou um tipo de feitiço de bloqueio na minha varinha, ela só funcionaria em Hogwarts durante as aulas. Isso me irritou profundamente porque além de estar de saco cheio de estudar, todos iriam me tratar como lixo e eu não poderia me vingar. Eu não seria mais o garoto rico e sangue-puro que todos gostavam- ou pelo menos fingiam gostar-, que era muito disputado pelas garotas por ser o bonitão do time de quadribol, monitor e bad-boy. Iriam me olhar torto dizendo aos cochichos: "Lá vai um ex-partidário de você-sabe-quem". Eu não me importava desde que continuasse chamando atenção...

– Draco, precisa se apressar. Está atrasado. – Meu Merlim! Quanto tempo estava deitado pensando asneiras?

– Está bem mãe. Só estou conferindo os meus livros.

– Certo. Não demore, você aparata para estação em 10 minutos- disse minha mãe fechando a porta do quarto.

Murmurei um feitiço e em pouco tempo minhas coisas já estavam no malão. Eu não sabia como seria esse ano. Crabbe morreu na batalha, Goyle não voltaria pra escola e os pais de Pansy a transferiram ainda antes da batalha para Beauxbatons com medo que o cara de cobra fizesse mal a sua família. Só me restava Zabini, _pelo menos ele é um bom amigo-_pensei. Apressei-me a me despedir de minha mãe.

– Draco, aguente firme todas as provocações, elas irão acontecer- disse em tom de alerta.

– Não será a primeira vez Narcisa. - Disse eu abraçando-a ali mesmo na sala de estar.

Seria aquela a primeira vez em todos os meus anos de escola que minha mãe não me levaria até a estação e eu me sentia estranho por isso e odiava cada vez mais o cara de cobra, pois a culpa de minha mãe não poder sair de casa era dele. Eu estava sozinho.

Antes de me sentir sendo puxado pelo umbigo para dentro de mim mesmo- porque era exatamente essa a sensação de aparatar- pude ver escorrerem dos orbes de minha mãe lágrimas. Ela estava chorando outra vez.

–-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ao chegar à estação de cara pude notar os olhares queimando em mim acompanhados de murmúrios e pessoas apontando. _Idiotas_– pensei. Havia mais pessoas que o normal e elas pareciam felizes... Quase tanto quanto em meus primeiros quatro anos de Hogwarts. Todos estavam –como eu- vestidos como trouxas- trouxas nada elegantes por sinal- com suas famílias. Eu me sentia deslocado ali. Ninguém fez menção em falar comigo, eles só estavam falando _de mim_.

Pude ver o trio de ouro junto com os outros Weasleys e... Espera... O Weasley e a sangue-ruim juntos? Não contive uma gargalhada, gargalhada essa que quase estragou minha expressão gélida. Então quer dizer que o pobretão- Weasley conseguiu? E eu achando que ela gostava do Potter... Cheguei a pensar que se casaria com um elfo-doméstico ou coisa assim. Ri mais uma vez entrando no expresso.

Saí em busca de uma cabine desocupada, se bem que por mais cheio que estivesse se esvaziaria rapidamente com a minha entrada. Entrei no mesmo vagão que usava todos os anos ao lado de meus capangas. Sentei-me e, assim que o maquinista fazia a última chamada de embarque peguei minhas vestes para trocá-las porque eu queria dormir e só ter que acordar na hora que chegássemos. Fechei a porta da cabine e comecei a me despir, já estava só com as calças quando escutei murmúrios:

–... One não tivesse ficado ouvindo uma a uma as recomendações da mamãe nós não teríamos tanta dificuldade em encontrar, hunf...

– Eu só estava tentando ser educada, Ronald Weasley e, além do mais deve ter uma desocupada por aqu... -click- AI MEU MERLIM!

Assustei-me. Enquanto eu estava desafivelando o cinto, a sangue-ruim abriu a porta da minha cabine. Ela estava acompanhada do Potter, Weasley e Weasley fêmea.

– Não sabe bater sua sang- fui interrompido pelo cabeça de fósforo.

– Se tem amor a sua vida desprezível sugiro que não termine sua frase, doninha- Confesso que outra pessoa teria ficado com medo.

–Senão o que? – eu disse me aproximando

Ele apontou a varinha em minha direção, mas Potter interrompeu:

– Não Ron, ele não vale a pena. Nunca valeu.

Os dois me encaravam com raiva. Só então percebi que as fêmeas do bando estavam paradas estáticas olhando... Pra mim? HAHAHA Essa eu iria aproveitar... Começando com.. Hn Potter!

Apontando para mim, sorri para Weasley fêmea e disse:

–Gostou? –desviando seu olhar do meu abdome ela respondeu:

– C-C-C-laro q-que não!- Ela estava mais vermelha que barretes.

–Hun- sorri de canto- Pelo jeito que estava olhando, achei que tinha gostado.

–Agora eu acabo com você seu filhote de comensal. –Potter veio pra cima de mim agarrando meu pescoço (eu ainda estava sem camisa, por isso não tinha colarinho).

A causadora do problema enfim interviu:

– AGORA CHEGA! –vociferou- EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI ATURANDO ISSO! Harry e Ronald, será que vocês não conseguem ficar um único dia sem arrumar confusão?

–Claro que conseguimos- Disse Rony.

–É... Se agente não encontrar o Malfoy, é claro- Falou Harry mais para si mesmo.

_O ano começou muito bem_– pensei

–Espera aí! Eu não fiz nada, eu só estava na _minha_cabine. Não chamei vocês aqui. E Granger, por favor, se você continuar me olhando desse jeito ficarei constrangido.

HAHAHA eu não resisti. A cara do Weasley Foi impagável!

–Eu não estou olhando nada Malfoy, nada além da sua cara de pau- disse cética.

–Só se minha cara de pau ficar no meu abdome definido. - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Um soco me atingiu. Diferentemente do terceiro ano, ele não havia partido da Granger. Foi do Weasley. Quando dei por mim já estávamos rolando ao chão, mas foi por pouco tempo. Potter nos separou. Meu consolo era que ele, Weasley, havia ficado mais estragado que eu.

–Você me paga Malfoy!

–Só não direi que VOCÊ é quem vai me pagar porque não tem dinheiro suficiente nem pra isso!

Ele estava prestes a me socar outra vez quando Longbottom adentrou a cabine.

–O que está acontecendo aqui?- olhou-me de baixo a cima- Por que ele está sem camisa?

–Só estou fazendo a alegria das garotas- falei com simplicidade

Weasley e Potter ficavam cada vez mais nervosos. Eu estava adorando aquilo. Ignorando o que eu disse, Weasley (fêmea) falou:

–Nada. Já estávamos de saída... Não é gente?- Se ela estava tentando ser discreta, não conseguiu.

– Vamos antes que eu faça algo que não me arrependerei mais tarde- Disse o cabeça de fósforo.

Todos assentiram e saíram da cabine.

Alguns minutos depois Zabine me acordou. Conversamos sobre os acontecimentos pós-guerra, nossos amigos, garotas, compramos alguns doces. Logo chegaríamos ao castelo, e esse ano, iria ser diferente. Por mais que eu não quisesse a mudança, ela ira acontecer.

Chegamos mais rápido que o normal, ou talvez tenha sido minha falta de ansiedade para chegar a aquele lugar. Ao descer do expresso, pude perceber as mudanças. Depois da guerra Hogwarts havia passado por uma grande reconstrução. Continuava sendo um castelo imenso, com torres e torrinhas, tive a impressão que tudo não passava de uma réplica do que era antes. Os grandes e horríveis trestálios já estavam a nossa espera, alados a carruagem. Lembro-me da primeira vez que os vi. Foi no meu sexto ano. Como o comensal que me tornei durante o verão não tinha apenas visto gente morta. Eu tinha matado, no meu ridículo "ritual de iniciação".

– PRIMEIRANISTAS, ME ACOMPANHEM. VENHAM PARA OS BARCOS!- Era Hagrid. Quer dizer que a aberração em miniatura continua trabalhando em Hogwarts?

–Draco? Você poderia pelo menos me ajudar com os malões? –Não acreditei no que eu ouvi. Eu, um Malfoy carregando malões como se fosse um elfo-doméstico?

–Claro que não Zabini. Faça isso sozinho. – Disse no meu melhor tom autoritário.

–Draquinho, querido eu não sou Crabbe nem Goyle, ou seja, não estou aqui para cumprir suas ordens, então é melhor você pegar a droga do seu malão logo se quiser ter companhia durante esse ano. –Engoli seco.

_Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei._

–Tudo bem, mas não me chame de "Draquinho", seu imbecil. –Falei entredentes.

Peguei meu malão e entrei com Blásio na única carruagem que ainda estava vazia. O quarteto de ouro vinha em nossa direção, acompanhados de Longbottom, Lovegood e Hagrid.


End file.
